


You're the Death of Me.

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending (kinda), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Maybe it was the inner omega inside him talking. Maybe the omega was feeling too goddamn possessive of something, or rather someone, who doesn't even belong to him.Or maybe it was just Jinyoung all this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from:  
> 1) K-Drama : Goblin  
> 2) K-Drama : The Legend of the Blue Sea  
> 3) Chanyeol & Punch - Stay With Me (Goblin OST)  
> 4) My own sadness.
> 
> I tweaked a little of the plot so it isn't entirely like Goblin or The Legend of the Blue Sea. I love both dramas a lot, and please forgive me for this is too short, to be honest. I wanted to write something longer to express the heartache I've been feeling lately, but I can't seem to write a lot. Still, I hope you enjoy reading this.

Jinyoung's back hits the door, sliding down until he's sitting on the cold, wooden floor. He hugs his legs close to his chest, burying his head into the little space he still has between his legs and chest. He's crying, and it's hard to admit it because he rarely ever cries, but _he's crying._

He can't stop it. He can't stop the tears from flowing out like a damn river from his eyes. He wants it, wants it to stop, but it doesn't, it doesn't stop. He's pouring his heart out with ugly cries and loud screaming and a broken heart.

He still can't grasp the thing that had happened earlier. It made his heart ache. And it still is. So badly. It hurts him, and he wants it to _stop._ But like his tears, it doesn't stop. It's as if someone's hammering and stabbing his heart with a knife.

He needs to be strong. He wants to be strong. No, he _is_ strong. He knows that. _He_ also knows that.

But why? Why did that happen earlier? Just, _why?_

Jinyoung's still crying, and he feels utterly pathetic. His shirt is soaked. It's stupid of him to do, really, but he can't help imagine that he's actually crying in _his_ arms and soaking _his_ shirt, not his own.

Maybe it was the inner omega inside him talking. Maybe the omega was feeling too goddamn possessive of something, or rather _someone_ , who doesn't even belong to him.

Or maybe it was just Jinyoung all this time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_A few hours prior..._

 

"You are _not_ the Alpha's mate," Jaebum states flatly.

Jinyoung's heart breaks. "What do you mean?"

"You can't see it," Jaebum shakes his head. "The pain I've been feeling for years. You don't understand, Jinyoung."

"Tell me, what can't I see?" Jinyoung asks, but it's more of a plead, if anything.

Jaebum shakes his head again. "You can't see it. You just can't—"

"Is it because I'm not pretty enough?" Jinyoung asks, feeling insecure with the way Jaebum's rejecting him.

"You're beautiful," Jaebum says sincerely. "I've lived for more than 600 years, Jinyoung. I don't care about beauty. I just need to find the one who can see it, is all."

"Oh, really," Jinyoung mutters, his tears threatening to spill out from his eyes.

They're quiet for a while. Then Jaebum speaks again.

"If you really think you're the Alpha's mate, what do you see?" Jaebum asks him seriously.

"What?"

"What do you see when you look at me?" Jaebum repeats.

"I see the face of a handsome Alpha who's been living for more than 600 years," Jinyoung says.

"And? What else?"

"I see the arrow piercing your heart," Jinyoung replies, suddenly receiving the confidence to look at Jaebum right in his eyes.

He shouldn't have.

Jaebum's eyes widen a bit, his lips pursed into a flat line. _So Jinyoung can see it, after all._

"But even so," Jinyoung continues, startling both Jaebum and himself, "You clearly don't want me like I want you, so what's the point? I'm not pretty enough, right? I'll get going now. I won't disturb you ever again. For the last time, I want you to know that I love you. Goodbye, Im Jaebum."

Jinyoung sprints towards his room with tears spilling from his eyes. _What can't I see? Why won't he tell me?_

Jinyoung locks the door to his room and slides down to the floor. He lets it all out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Back to the present..._

It's been an hour, and he still hasn't stopped crying. He's breathing heavily, his eyes so red and puffy from all the crying. He's moved from the floor to his bed, dragging his useless body to the soft mattress. He grabs his phone from the nightstand and unlocks it.

 

_“New Message: Jaebum (7)”_

_“New Message: Mark (7)”_

_“New Message: Jackson (5)”_

_“New Message: Bambam (4)”_

_“New Message: Yugyeom (3)”_

_“New Message: Youngjae (3)”_

 

Jinyoung chuckles dryly when he sees the amount of new messages he has from Jaebum. He decides to not read them, and clicks on his and Mark's chat instead.

 

_Mark: Jinyoung-ah, are you okay?_

_Mark: I heard you talked with Jaebum about something._

_Mark: Did he reject you?_

_Mark: Jinyoungie.._

_Mark: What did he do? What did he tell you?_

_Mark: Jinyoung?_

_Mark: Text me back when you want to. I'm here to listen._

_Jinyoung: It's fine, Mark. I'm fine. Thanks for wanting to check up on me. I really appreciate it._

_Mark: No problem, Jinyoung-ah. Be happy._

 

 _Be happy._ Jinyoung nearly laughs emptily at that. He clicks on his and Youngjae's chatroom next.

 

_Youngjae: Hyunggg~ are you okay? How are you feeling? I heard from Mark hyung that you and Jaebum hyung had a talk about something. What is it about, hyung? Can I know? Pleaaaasssee?_

_Youngjae: Are you guys getting married? Or engaged? Or mated? Hyung!~ Tell me!~_

_Youngjae: ..Hyung? Are you feeling okay? Yugyeom told me he saw you running to your room. He heard some muffled cries from your room, too. Are you okay?_

_Jinyoung: I'm fine, Youngjae-ah. Just had a little fight with Jaebum, that's all. I'll be going out tonight to get some fresh air. Don't tell anyone, especially not Jaebum, alright? Love you, sunshine._

_Youngjae: ..okay. I'm just glad you're okay, hyung. I love you too <3 Be careful! See you tomorrow~_

 

Jinyoung washes his face and changes into a black sweater, black skinny jeans, a brown coat and a pair of black adidas shoes. That should keep him warm enough.

He fixes a bit of his hair before heading out. He pulls the turtleneck sweater upwards to try to cover his mouth, but it doesn't work. Dammit. He should've brought a scarf with him. It's too late now, though. Going back to the dorms to retrieve a scarf would only raise the other members' speculations.

Jinyoung lets his feet take him to a nearby park. He tucks his hands inside the pockets of his coat and sits down on the closest bench. He sighs, a puff of cold air going out of his mouth. It's cold.

Jinyoung closes his eyes for a minute. Then, he feels a small, delicate, cold thing land on his forehead. He opens his eyes.

Snow. The first snow of the year.

He looks up at the dark, night sky and wonders what Jaebum's doing right now. He wonders if Jaebum regrets on rejecting him. He wonders where Jaebum is right now.

"I'm right here," a voice Jinyoung knows all too well says from behind him, making him freeze.

He hears him getting closer. And closer. And even closer; he's basically breathing down on Jinyoung's right ear now.

"I was wrong," Jaebum starts. "You _are_ the Alpha's mate."

Jinyoung clenches his fists. "Oh? Really? I didn't know."

"Don't be like that," Jaebum says, grabbing ahold of Jinyoung's wrist and turning him around so that they're now face-to-face.

Jaebum's wearing a black sweater, black skinny jeans, a pair of black adidas shoes as well as a white coat. Although Jinyoung's heart is broken because of him, Jinyoung can't deny the fact that he's still so goddamn attractive no matter what.

Then, Jaebum does something unexpected. He takes a red scarf from his coat pocket and wraps it around Jinyoung's neck. If they weren't in such a complicated situation, Jinyoung would blush. Jinyoung dismisses the light feeling of butterflies in his stomach and continues on ranting.

"Why shouldn't I? And why did you suddenly change your mind about me being your mate?" Jinyoung asks, tasting more bitter than sweet on his tongue.

"You can see it," Jaebum states simply.

"See what? The arrow?" Jinyoung asks. "I've always been able to see it, Jaebum. Ever since the first time we saw each other."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jaebum asks, his brows furrowed.

"Because I didn't want to! I knew what it meant to be your mate! It meant that I would be the one to take away your life, and I don't want that. But I've been very greedy lately, I think I forgot what being your mate meant," Jinyoung says, chuckling dryly at the end.

"Jinyoung, you know what this means, right?" Jaebum asks him cautiously.

"I'm your mate," Jinyoung says slowly, his eyes forming tears again.

"Yeah," Jaebum breathes. "Yeah, you are. You're the death of me."

Jinyoung fists Jaebum's shirt in his hands and clutches it like his whole life depends on it. Jaebum's arms slowly make its way around Jinyoung's smaller frame. Warm. Jinyoung likes it.

"I don't want to kill you," Jinyoung whispers shakily.

"You won't," Jaebum says softly. "You'll be putting me out of my misery."

"But I want to spend my whole life with you," Jinyoung complains.

Jaebum's heart aches. He knows he should leave now, before he gets a reason to stay. But it's probably too late now. He's already fallen for Jinyoung since a few years ago. It's too late. He's enjoying his temporary time with Jinyoung more and more.

"We can make it work," Jaebum says. "I'll live for as long as you do. Once the time for you to pass comes, I'll make sure you take the arrow out first so I'll die too."

"Jaebum, what about our pups?" Jinyoung can't help but ask. He hadn't even asked if Jaebum even wanted to have pups with him, or to have pups in general.

"They'll manage. After all, they've got amazing parents," Jaebum says, and Jinyoung smiles through his tears.

"I love you," Jinyoung whispers, looking up towards Jaebum.

"I love you too. We'll make it work, I promise," Jaebum says, finally kissing Jinyoung after so many years of knowing each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—  
 _ **Im Jaebum & Im Jinyoung**_

_**Married :** February 29th, 2020_

_**Children :** Im Sohye, Im Jiyeon_

_**Passed Away :** February 29th, 2040_

_**Last Words :**  
“Happy 20th Anniversary, baby. I can't explain how grateful I am to have had the pleasure to live right by your side for 20 years. I'm happy we had a family of our own together. You don't need to worry about them, Nyoungie, they've got their own alphas now. There's no need to worry. I'm glad you're the death of me. I love you, so much.”  
// Im Jaebum._

_“Happy 20th Anniversary, my love. I'm happy I got to spend 20 years being married with you. I'm happy I gave birth to two beautiful female omegas because of you. I'm happy you lived and stayed by my side. I'm so happy because of you. I love you, so much.”  
// Im Jinyoung._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcomed. Let me know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
